barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Very Happy New Year Barney!
"A Going Place Where A New Year Eve It For Everybody" — Tagline "A Very Happy New Year Barney!" (also kwon as "Cheer to the New Year with Barney!" in UK version) is a Barney Special was released exclusively to J.C. Penney stores on July 27th, 1999. It had a widerscreen HD VHS released on May 16, 2000. It originally aired on PBS on October 25, 2001 and a wide later re-released under a different title "Barney's New Year Eve Bash" release on November 30th 2001. Cast Character *Barney (Voice: Charles Edward Hall/Bob West) *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Carey Stinson, Josh Martin, Patrick Mcalister and Rick Starkweather) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Brooks, Matthew N. Myers, Lauren Mayeux and Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Dave Kendall, Pat O'Connell and Jerad Harris) *Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) *Barney (Understudy: Derrick Graves) *Baby Bop and BJ (Understudy: Sonya Resendez) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Grace (Maddie Rose) *Taylor (Taylor Garrson) *Kimball (Brady Kimball) *Sara (Sara Perks) *Dana (Noy Ben-Ami) *Cory (Cory Kotas) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Asa (Asa Karsten Bernstine) *Ginn (Angelica Ginn) *Tiffany (Tiffany Burton) *Carly (Carly Naples) *Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) *Megan (Megan Miyahira) *Lily (Luxy Banner) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) Additional Cast *Min (Pia Manalo) *Michael (Brian Epees) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) Cameos Cast *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) (cameo) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (cameo) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) (2 cameo) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (cameo) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (cameo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (cameo) *Emily (Hannah Owens) (cameo) *Angela (Demi Lovato) (cameo) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (cameo) *Emma (Deborah Cole) (cameo) *Keesha (Meta Baker) (cameo) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) (cameo) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (cameo) *Anna (Mia Ford) (cameo) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) (cameo) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (cameo) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) (cameo) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) (cameo) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) (cameo) *Beth (Katherine Pulley) (cameo) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) (cameo) *Alex (Dylan Crowley) (cameo) *Madison (Abby Loncar) (cameo) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (cameo) *Debi (Jasmine Woods) (cameo) *Princess Zuleeka (Alexandrea Hairston) (cameo) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) (cameo) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) (cameo) *Andy (Fernando Moguel) (cameo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) *Shawn (John David Bennett) (cameo) *David (Kenny Cooper) (cameo) *Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) (cameo) *Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) (cameo) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (cameo) *Patty (Donna Kraft) (cameo) *Jessica (Talia Davis) (cameo) *Abby (Diana Rice) (cameo) *Mario (Zachary Soza) (cameo) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) (cameo) *Cody (Trevor Morgan) (cameo) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) (cameo) *Rancher Samantha﻿ (cameo) *Rancher Carolyn (cameo) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) (cameo) *Rancher Grady Spears (cameo) *Marcella (Kyla Pratt) (cameo) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) (cameo) *Amy (Molly Wilson) (cameo) *Megan (Carina Conti II) (cameo) *Jill (Mikayla Abdalla) (cameo) *Kevin (Brandt Love) (cameo) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) (cameo) *Grammy Johannson (Patsy Goldwater) (cameo) *Fire Chief Arnett (Sonny Franks) (cameo) *Firefighter Houston (Walter Fauntleroy) (cameo) *Firefighter Carmon (Angela Gair) (cameo) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) (cameo) *Teenage Girl (Deborah Popp) (cameo) *Perry (Sean Sandras) (cameo) *Mateo (Sam LaCroix) (cameo) *Mr. MacRooney (D. Day) (cameo) *Hiker (Terri Schmidt) (cameo) *Meebee(deep) (Alex Saxon) (cameo) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (cameo) *Ayria (Janelle Gore) (cameo) *Jeff (Doug Terranova) (cameo) *Pierre (Matt Moore) (cameo) *David (Emilio Mazur) (cameo) *Tony (Trent Gentry) (cameo) *Chef #1 (Joel Ferrell) (cameo) *Damara (Sydney Kane) (cameo) *Senor Vega (Al Ragusin) (cameo) *Mario (Larry Rodriguez) (cameo) *Regalo (Golden) (cameo) *Flamenco Dancers (Deliah Buitron, Daniel De Cordoba, Virginia Malvido, Martita Valdes) (cameo) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) (cameo) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) (cameo) *Demetri (Tyler Stother) (cameo) Chef #2 (Nicholas Morris) (cameo) *Chef #3 (Markus Lloyd) (cameo) *Can-Can Dancers (Isabella Rusli, Mariah Snyder, and Halle Tomlinson) (cameo) *Alphorn Players (Ruedi Berner, Kurt Fuhrer, Chuck Hield) (cameo) *Dancers (Kaia Flagg, Ciara Lee, Kamari Flagg, and Zuri Williams) (cameo) *Drummers (Najee Lee and Brandon Redwins) *Melanie's Dad (Ron Gonzales) (cameo) *Tian Tian (Mckenzie Ormsbee) (cameo) *Kid #1 (Shane Potchana) (cameo) Kid #2 (Ashley Tran) (cameo) Chinese Acrobats (Circus China) (cameo) J.D. (James Cain) (cameo) Lahna (Kiana Wang) (cameo) Meli (Cheryl Sanders) (cameo) Farmer Henderson (Max Vaughan) (cameo) Horrible Harry the Giant (Nicholas J. Leinbach) (cameo) Ms. Stevens (Leslie Alexander) (cameo) Tog (Costume: Miguel Franklin; Voice: M.G. Hamilton) Toot (Costume: Jim Broadbent; Voice: Antonia Thomas and Michaela Dietz) Tizzi (Costume: Alyssa Williams; Voice: Duncan Brannan) Papa Bear (Voice: Fearne Cotton; Costume: Rick Starkweather) Mama Bear (Voice: Dean Wendt; Costume: Lee Clark) Baby Bear (Voice: Stephen White; Costume: Shauna McLean) (cameo) Maurice the Magician (Alberto Ramirez, Jr) (cameo) Tomie dePaola (himself) (cameos) Miss Crisp (Summer Selby) (cameo) Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) (cameo) Monty the Mountie (Gaitley Mathews) (cameo) Paloma (Irene Cortez) (cameo) Leilani (Ana Maelia Towry) (cameo) Nick (Joshua Gangelhoff) (cameo) Maxx (Erika Brooke Bradley) (cameo) Michael (Eric Battle) (cameo) Chris (Justenn Notario) (cameo) Kayla (Nicole Marion) (cameo) Ashley (Kaitlyn O'Fray) (cameo) Mom (Ginger Lee McDermott) (cameo) Ms. Z. (Davonda Simmons) (cameo) Dr. Arvid (Arvid Edward II) (cameo) Kalea (Cheryl Toma) (cameo) Santa Claus (Frank Baker) (cameo) Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) (cameo) Firefighter Frank (Frank Crim) (cameo) Debra the Delivery Lady (cameo) Mr. Fair Ticket Man (Ron Gonzales) (cameo) Riders In The Sky (Too Slim, Ranger Doug, & Woody Paul) (cameo) Reggie the Deliveryman (Todd Everett) (cameo) Robot (Body/Voice: Erica Rhodes) (cameo) Firefighter George (J Taylor) (cameo) Gianna's Mother (cameo) Mr. Delivery Man (Mark S. Bernthal) (cameo) Mr. Hater (Ron Gonzales) (cameo) Dancers (cameo) Gianna's Father (cameo) Mom (cameo) Gianna's Brother (cameo) Gianna's Sister (cameo) Miss Vera Goode (Greata Muller) (cameo) Zelda the Zookeeper (Nancy Drotning) (cameo) Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) (cameo) Pop Corn Vendor (Freda Martin) Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) (cameo) Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) (cameo) Melanie's Mom (Shannon McGrann) (cameo) Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) (cameo) Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) (cameo) Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) (cameo) Mr. Knickerbocker (character) (Todd Haberkorn) (cameo) Me-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones) (cameo) Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (cameo) Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (cameo) Lily the Librarian (Jennifer Skimmer) (cameo) Officer Phillips (Georgia Foy) (cameo) James Turner (himself) (cameo) Mary (Charlet Dupar) (cameo) Mr. Barnes (Carey Stinson) (cameo) The City Bus Driver (Antwaun Steele) (cameo) Mrs. Dooley (Wendy Welch) (cameo) The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) (cameo) X-ray Technician (Judy Graubart) (cameo) Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) (cameo) Mr. Cannoli the Baker (cameo) Mrs. Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) (cameo) Mr. Millet (Rock Jutras) (cameo) Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) (cameo) Christmas Carolers/Christmas Bell Choirs (cameo) Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) (cameo) Miss Bouffant the Hair Stylist (cameo) Miss Marigold the Florist (cameo) Mister Green the Grocery Store Owner (cameo) Mrs. Pennypacker (cameo) Firefighter Vandever (Dale Evans) (cameo) Firefight Berkeley (Lee Burns) (cameo) Lily the Librarian (Jennifer Skimmer) (cameo) Mom (Mauri Howell) (cameo) Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) (cameo) The Winkster (Ashley Wood) (cameo) Mr. Tenagain (R Bruce Elliott) (cameo) Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) (cameo) Miss Jo (Joan Jenkins) (cameo) Himself (Ken Reightler) (cameo) Triage Nurse (Iliana Guibert) (cameo) Jugglers (cameo) Kathy Burks' (Doug and Becky) (cameo) Granddad Richards (Cliff Porter) (cameo) Kathy's Nana (Jane Hall) (cameo) Greg Murray (himself) (cameo) Maynard the Magician (Sky McDougall) (cameo) Serena the Mermaid (Montana Tucker) (cameo) Tonya Thompson (Mrs. Wilson) (cameo) Orderly Jim (Ellis E. Williams) (cameo) Receptionist (Julie Rapaport) (cameo) The Queen (Nicola Lambo) (cameo) Nurse Flowers (Hattie Winston) (cameo) The King (Desi Romero) (cameo) Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (cameo) Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) Wag the Dog (Costume: Dominic Field/Voice: Mic Conway) Henry The Octopus (Costume: Shauna McLean/Voice: Paul Paddick) Dorothy The Dinosaur (Body: Kelly Hamilton/Voice: Emma Buter) Snuffles the Dog (Roo) (cameo) Twinken the Dream Maker (Linty Karachi) (cameo) Blue Jay (Josh Martin) (cameo) Teddy Bear (Voice: Jeremiah Krage / Body: Jane Horrocks) (cameo) Scooter (Todd Duffey) (cameo) Forest Animals (Bunny, Fox, Bear, Skunk) (cameo) Teletubbies Characters: Tinky Winky…………….Dave Thompson Dipsy……………………….Simon Shelton Laa-Laa………………………..John Simmit Po…………………………………..Pui Fan Lee The Wiggles: Sam Wiggle (Sam Moran) Simon Wiggle (Simon Pryce) Captain Feathersword (Lachlan Gillespie) Emma Wiggle (Emma Watkins) Brad Wiggle (Brad Carroll) Clowns: Susan Borg Jimmy Perini Alberto Ramirez Rik Gen David Voss Plot Everyone on Playground is preparing to celebrate New Year's Eve as they all go current year ends enter an unknown year, and starts a campaign to prevent the new year from Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd and the rest of the gang all throw a new year's eve party at playground and Barney takes the kids on his imaginary adventure bus ride to go some places including the castle, the pizza place, the horse ranch, and even the circus. Before they leave, Baby Bop and BJ special friends guest come to the new year eve parties we sing dance laugh and love also join them we all join the countdown 10 to 1 with A Very Happy New Year, Barney! Educational Theme: Favourites Songs Adventure, Sing Along New Year Eve Party, and Activities Video Game Main Article: A Very Happy New Year Barney! An official video game was released in 2005 by V-Tech for the console V-Smile. TV Airings * This video aired on "PBS" from December 31, 2000 until May 31, 2002. Music and Audio Cassette and Soundtrack *Main Article: A Very Happy New Year Barney! Songs The Mail Song Gonna Have a Party The Wheels on the Bus Let's Go on an Adventure Happy Dancin' Castles So High Riding in the Car Make the Dough Nothing Beats a Pizza The Airplane Song Get Along Little Doggies Home on the Range Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck The Elephant Song The Popcorn Song The Baby Bop Hop When the Circus Comes to Town The Wheels on the Bus (Reprise) The Exercise Song Everyone is Special Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay I Love You Auld Lang Syne (Instrumental) You Can Do Anything I Love You (Extended Version) Barney - The Song Trivia *The production for this video took place in September 9-October 20th, 1997 and August 9-20, 1998. * Following the Home Video, "Happy Birthday, Barney!", this is Barney's second party on the show. It has revealed that Barney's favorite cake is pistachio. *This video marks: *The Another Home Videos Where No One Says "Goodbye" in the end expect it was the Barney doesn't turn back into a doll. Instead, All Join In countdown from ten to one. During a scene where the confetti streamers and ballloon drop rains down, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids celebrate the party, the music from "Sing and Dance with Barney", expect it was the (when the confetti rains down, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids celebrate the party play) *After not being used for 7 years, "Sesame Street: Celebration Around the World!" returns in this home videos since "Happy Birthday, Barney!" this special aired on PBS. *The first home video to involve a cast reunion the Jennifer Romano is the costume actor for Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used in this home videos. * The last DVD until the release of to contain a menu. This is the second and another time until the new content of Dino-Mite Birthday that the kids sing a song before Barney comes to life. The final home video that was released on VHS when this video was supposed to be originally released in July 9th 1997 but it was delayed until May 2000 was released closed captioned by Caption Technologies Inc. This is another home video to be filmed on location. The final home video to have the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo In the screener VHS copy to this, the Season 3's vocals arrangements used from "Barney Goes to School (1990)", "Barney Safety" in "Barney's Talent Show" from version of "I Love You" would be uses the vocals from At Home with Animals, except that some of the Season 5-6's version of instruments have been changed soundtrack was released one week prior to from Season 1-4 from this home video are also used in instrumental track a violin "Bob Singleton" version is similar to Barney's First Adventures but the pitch is lower and has the Pistachio and A Day in the Park with Barney key in the intro of the Barney Theme Songs version vocal arrangement is different background music track in Shopping For a Surprise is used added arrangements from Christmas lullaby version sung by Natalia and Shanda's vocals mistake from Although the tempo is slower sung By Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Family, Friends and kids' vocals from the On Again, Off Again Let's Go to the Fire House (2007) Now I Know My ABCs Can You Sing That Song? Everyone Is Special (Home Video) Barney's Colorful World! The Land of Make-Believe (Video) Ready, Set, Play! Movin' and Groovin' Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) Let's Go to the Farm Colours Make Me Happy (video) Triangles & Squares Fun Shapes Stop & Go, Hot & Cold Special Days with Family & Friends Making Music with Barney Let's Go for a Ride! (video) Let's Go to the Beach Let's Share Good Manners Ready, Set, Play! Playing In the Park Keeping Healthy Day & Night Happy Homes for People & Animals Fun with Friends 123 Learn Numbers with Me A Friend for All Seasons Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! Barney Songs From the Park World of Friendship Up & Down On & Off with Barney Read with Me, Dance with Me All Around the Park Happy Mad Silly Sad Big and Little, In and Out Friends and Feelings: Glad, Sad or Mad Fun Ways for Pretend Play Fun Ways to Stay Safe and The Music Box: Switzerland key at the end the video was released 2000 to make the song a holiday theme would be used in with slight variations. The Season 4 Barney costume in from "Barney's Halloween Party" is used. The Barney voice from in "Stick with Imagination!". The Baby Bop costume from in "Tick Tock Clocks!" is used. The Baby Bop voice in from "Sing and Dance with Barney" is used. The BJ costume in from "Barney's Musical Castle" is used. The BJ voice from in "A Package Of Friendship" is used. The musical arrangements in Barney's Campfire Sing-Along (1991), Waiting for Santa (1990), Barney Live! In New York City, Barney Safety, Love to Read, with Barney, Barney's Talent Show, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney in Outer Space, Barney's Good Day, Good Night, Barney's Imagination Island, Be My Valentine, Love Barney (Video Capture Card Version), Barney's Super Singing Circus, Barney's Night Before Christmas, Barney's Musical Scrapbook, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Anyway You Slice It, Happy Birthday Barney!, Barney's Fun & Games, Shopping For a Surprise and Look at Me, I'm 3! is used, expect the it was Although this video was released in 2000 you can actually see expect It was version At the end of the credits it says Copyright @1998 Lyons Partnership, L.P" it may have something to do with Barney's Great Adventure being released the same year. This is the Another time isn't seen coming to life of BJ calls Baby Bop by name, instead, he is seen going to playground to find a note about a birthday new year eve party celebration is one of the rare occurrences. A reference is made to "My Party with Barney". Stephen wears the same clothes in "Excellent Exercise!". Emily wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "It's Home to Me". Amy wear the same clothes in "Listen!". The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. Jeff wears the same clothes in "Grandparents Are Grand". Kristen wears the same clothes in "First Day of School". Carlos wears the same clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring…". Danny wears the same clothes in "Itty Bitty Bugs". Hannah wears the same clothes in "It's Home to Me". Kessha wears the same clothes in "You Can Do It!". Taylor wears the same clothes in "The Good Egg: Kenya". Linda wears the same clothes in "Sing And Dance With Barney". Jesse wears the same clothe in "Barney's Fun & Games". Chip wears the same clothes in "Snack Time!". Min wears the same clothes in "Barney's Meet the Squeaks". Tosha wears the same clothes in "Barney's Meet the Squeaks". Jason wears the same clothes in "Barney's Meet the Squeaks". Joshua wear the same clothes in "Barney's Let's Go To The Dance Party" Grace wears the same clothes in "Barney's Let's Go To The Dance Party". Emma wears the same clothes in "Barney's Let's Go To The Dance Party". Natalia wears the same clothes in "Barney's Let's Go To The Dance Party". Shanda wears the same clothes in "Barney's Let's Go To The Dance Party". The Barney costume from "Can You Sing That Song?" is used, expect is was During the the begins production 2002 live on stage in Season 7 videos of in "Barney's Christmas Star" and "Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour" is used, instead of the one Barney wears the same cowboy costume as he did in "You Can Do It!" A screenshot of a page from the original script can be whlie the Barney voice in from "The One and Only You" and "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm" is used Kenneth McGuire wrote an article, "The Use of Music on Barney & Friends", studying the home video of the show the Baby Bop costume in "Barney's Fun & Games" and "Once Upon a Time" and while the Baby Bop voice from "My Party with Barney" is used After Season 6 finished filming, Bob West officially left the Let's Go to the Zoo and Barney's Zoo Tour begins touring the BJ costume in "Barney's Musical Castle" is used to the home video of the Barney and Friends wins a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Live Direct to Tape Sound Mixing and while the BJ voice in "Barney's When You Grow Up..." is used The 2002 release of this home video works with the microphone attached to a long pole is seen when the Circus lights turn on after Barney says "Super-Dee-Duper-Circus!" On the producer's slate that Barney holds, it has the name Barney Theme Song isn't used in this video A redubbed version of this song is a clip on as well is one of the rare occurances BJ calls Baby Bop by name This special aired on select PBS stations This special is also aired on The Hub is much more grander on the soundtrack than Aired on NBC in the Cory Karsten Angelica have very minor roles in the film (almost like cameo appearances) Aired on Nickelodeon the only way to get the original widescreen print on video is on the laser disc version Although the Caption Center Nick at Nite Educational Foundation mostly captioned TV spots sample the song, Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf. However, the song never appeared in the movie itself The VHS releases have trailers for the Originally a domino's pizza and Mac and Cheese birthday cake who misses a mommy was in the original script In this special Barney states he However all Barney and the Backyard Gang videos except Barney Goes to School, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Imagination Island and the motion picture in Barney's Great Adventure, show him blinking though it's a costume design thing to the Bob Singleton had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos many of the other previous Barney Home Videos, this tape became Actimates Compatible when it was rereleased According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the performance On the front cover of the VHS release of this, Barney is seen as a cartoon instead of being live action Although the Caption Centre WGBH Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney instalments since 1989, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute The preview for this video is announced by who works at Texas, USA in the United States This is the another Barney franchise This is also Special that Baby Bop and BJ appear in Save for the every song was re-composed for this video the could mean when the video finished production in 2000 working title for this video was Barney's My Special New Year To 1998's this is one of the another videos involving a cast reunion, the other being With the exception of all of the songs in this video are either traditional children's songs and Barney songs from the First Generation This is the another time Michael and Jason appear together Although Kim and Tohsa appeared together in Barney's Sense-Sational Day introduces them to each other as if they never met before is the second time Michael and BJ appear together being Stop, Look and Be Safe! is revealed to be Jason's favourite song the David Voss played one of the clowns and the Teddy Bear also time he portrayed a character since in 2000-2004 video to use the Barney costume another time we see Barney and Stephen interact with each other Some kids appear making cameo guest appearances Some elements from the seen like You Can Count on Me! (episode) Nick's, Myra's and Ryan's is Sick was considered to be in this episode, but couldn't make it because at the time, Grayson Lee Vancouver was filming a TV Special and movie Film's with Diedrich Bader entitled, Certain Guys and Myra's is mentioned in this episode Stephen doesn't wear his glasses in this video. After this, he wore them until his final appearance in You Can Be Anything was actually when Bob West who did the voice of Barney video up When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to the life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" Although this video was released also aired on NBC Fox Family ABC USA Channel Nick at Nite Lifetime Playhouse Disney Noggin can actually see at the end of the credits With the exception of the song all of the songs in this video are traditional children's songs, traditional Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes, Barney first generation songs and a Barney & the Backyard Gang song obviously means that the video was produced that year After it's original direct-to-video release, it was later aired on PBS in this home video aired on Playhouse Disney the same length of the was also used for the end credits of "Rock with Barney" to be televised it has originally aired on PBS during pledge drives According to Variety review Min was absent from performance When it originally aired on television it was aired during unlike originally aired on NBC a year earlier This is the another home video to be televised, with the first used in this home video was also seen in from being hours ago On the 2000 cover to this the year that they put here says "© 1995 The Lyons Groups" it might have been an error the version special is also aired on NBC Fox Family ABC USA Channel Playhouse Disney Disney Junior Nick at Nite Lifetime Tvontario (TVO, TFO and many others) and YTV The when BJ and Baby Bop school playground, the music in "More Barney Songs" This is the Another time Baby Bop isn't seen coming to life, instead, home video of this special also used to be have it at Stephen appeared with Min and Jason for the time similar to early Season 3, but it features characters that have a cameo In this TV Special time that Barney does not turn into a plush doll at the end of the home video (just like in Celebrating Around The World). Previews for this video appeared in "Barney's Christmas Star", "Barney's Pajama Party", "You Can Be Anything", "Let's Go to the Farm", "Can You Sing That Song?", "Just Imagine", "The Land of Make-Believe" and "Let's Go to the Beach". The nighttime version of I Love You has references from based on the version used in some The Barney Boogie and Season 3 episodes of "Barney & Friends" such as "Shawn and the Beanstalk", "On the Move", "A Welcome Home", "Classical Cleanup", "Gone Fishing!", "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?" and even "Up We Go!", except the pitch is different in the second verse throughout October 2001 the video was packaged with a book and sticker book to promote Barney's Pajama Party. This video was originally called "Barney's Musical New Year Eve". Myra was considered to be in this video, but he couldn't make it because at the time, Lexi ten Napel, the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie expect it the Pictures from Home Sweet Homes, Rock with Barney, Doctor Barney is Here!, 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, Picture This!, A Very Special Delivery!, Oh, What a Day!, Barney's Campfire Sing-Along, Shawn & the Beanstalk and Barney's Talent Show are shown in Joshua's scrapbook. Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Min and Jason made references in this video, Michael thanked Barney for his encouragement and support in "Practice Makes Music", Tosha thanked Barney for guiding her when she first came to school in "Be a Friend", Kathy shared her childhood experience with Linda about her favorite teddy bear, Min tells about the time when Barney took her and her friends to see a castle in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", and Jason signs "I love you, Barney", a nod to The Alphabet Zoo and I Can Be a Firefighter!. Some elements from the first generation were seen In they used the Season 6 version is similar to early Season 3, but it features 100 characters, plus 100 characters that have a cameo. Releases A Very Happy New Year Barney! Previews 2000 Opening 2002 Lyrick Studios FBI Warning 2000 Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) I Love To Sing With Barney CD Promo Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) A Very Happy New Year Barney! Intro Closing End Credits Let's Play School! Preview Barney's Big Surprise Preview Barney in Outer Space Preview Waiting for Santa Preview Kids for Character Preview Pillsbury Christmas Cookies Commercials Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Anniversary Category:Episodes Written By Stephen White Category:New Year Eve Specials Category:TV Specials Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Season 6 Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney Videos Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:The Best of Baby Bop Category:2000s British television series Category:2000s American television series Category:2000s Australian television series Category:2000 American television series debuts